From Swedish patent 9003967-8 (468 198), it is known to carry out a scanning or reading function on a rotating model, in which a scanning device is set at an angle (45.degree.) relative to the rotational axis of the model. The reading is utilized by a computer for the further processing of input data and production of the product in question, which is primarily a tooth, bridge or other dental three-dimensional body.